dare disaster
by Brystak2000
Summary: title says it all rated T for language implied 3X4


PLease be nice its my first gundam wind fanfic and i hope you enjoy please review

* * *

Well here i am... Again sitting in a stupid OZ cell without my lock picks. That bastard Heero just had to take (steal) them right before a mission. sure he had good reason to just WHY THE HELL BEFORE A MISSION!

Oh i forgot to introduce myself. The names Duo Maxwell i may run and hide but never tell a lie. Yup thats me in a nutshell. Anyway you wanted to know how i got my lock picks taken away (stolen) right?

Well it all started a week ago. Quatre and I were having a little dare contest with each other.

* * *

***** time jump one week ago****

"Quat you sure ya wanna go for this?" i asked looking at the small blond in a shiny pink tutu complete with wings, crown, fuzzy bunnie slippers and a wand.

"Why of course Duo a dares a dare. Now lets get this over with."

**The dare**: run into the living room where all the other pilots were and dance the chicken dance in a fairy costume and fuzzy bunnie slippers.

"okay well on the count off three k? 1...2...GO!" with that i pushed Quatre into the living room and hit the play button on the remote for the stereo.

By the time the song ended Quatre was the color of a tomato. He ran outta the room screaming insults in my general direction. The other three pilots turned to look at me laughing my ass off. Their expressions were priceless which made me laugh harder then ever.

"MAXWELL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" wufei yelled

I got my laughter under control and turned to answer him. devlish smile plastard on my face "why wuffie that was some harmless fun" and then walked outta the room leaving behind three puzzled gundam pilots.

********** time jump 2 days later**************

I was walking to my room of the current safe house when a pair of hands dragged me into a dark room.

"WHA- QUATRE!" I yelled turning around to see a pair of baby blue eyes staring at me " Gods don't scare me like that i dont need a heart attack before im sixteen!"

"sorry but pay back time." He said with a grin that could only be described as pure evil.

"okay, okay whats my dare?" i asked feeling a little scarde.

"do you have your lock picks on you?"

"yeah of course i always do. Why" i asked getting a little suspicious

"because your gonna break into Heero's room." he said straight face and all

"...IM WHAT" i shouted " I dont wanna die Quat!"

The sandrock pilot just looke at me evily.

"what are you talking about Duo? Heero wont kill you... That is if you dont get caught."

"Fine but if I die imcomming back and murdering you in your sleep."

So there I was lock picks in hand kneeling infront of Heeros door with a look of concentration on my face. Little did i know th perfect soilder himselfwas right behind me.

"Maxwell what are you doing?" The perfect monotone voice asked me

"trying to break in" I replied obliviouse to who it was standing behind me."Why...OH SHIT!"

the voice suddenly registered in my head causeing me to turn around. Jumping up I attempted to run only to have him grab ahold of my braid and yank me back.

"YUY" i yelled" LET GO OF MY HAIR"

"Not until you tell me why your trying t oget into my room" he stated

"NO NO TELLIN" i shot back stubornly.

Heero pulled my braid harder making me yelp. "now tell me before i take a pair of sicissors to this peice of rope you call hair"

Sighing i gave up and slumped in defeat. "fine i'll tell ya just let go of my hair" came my mumbled response

As he droped my hair i started to talk. "Quatre and I have a dare contest going on and he dared me to break into your room."

Heero just glared his famouse death glare at me and yelled "WINNER, BARTON CHANG DOWN STAIRS NOW." then he picked me up fireman style and went donstairs to the living room where he dropped me on the couch.

A few minutes later Quatre came into the living room with Trowa trailing quietly behind. The both looked a little flushed. I just grined at him while he sat beside me.

"Hi Quat mission failed" i whispered

"well at least you didnt die although he could have waited a little longer" Quatrre whisperd back.

"True... So you and Trow I want deatils later" i said with a grin

A few minutes later Wufei came into the living room with a towel over his hair and took one look at us.

"what'd you two do now?" he asked with a snort

"Wu-bear do you really wanna know" I shot back

"Yuy what they do know?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice

"Tried to break int omy room amoung other things" He replied cooly. Turning to Quat and me " Care to elaborate on what other things you two did on this **dare** contest"

'Ooh big words' i thought as Quatre and i burst out laughing. After a few minutes we calmed down enough to answer his demand.

"Well we loaded the coffie machine with tabasco sauce, stole Trowa's hair gell, put lime greenhair dye in the shampoo bottle, make the alarms ring every 3 hours" i paused to take a breath " and made Quatre dance in a tutu."

By the time I had finished talking the other three pilots were just starting at us in disbelief. The first to recover was Heero. He just pulled the ultimate death glare. The next was Trowa who went in search for his hair gell and Now Wufie's raction was the funniest one of all. He ran from the room inserch of a mirror.

I counted the seconds till his frealout.

1...2...3...4...

'MAXWELL, WINNER IM GONNA MURDER YOU"

'wow four seconds a new record' i thought as I got off the couch to run taking Wufei's scream as a goos sign to run. Hopefully Quat will take my lead.

*************time skip 2 hours******************

It took around and hour for Wufei to stop looking for me. I waited another 30 minutes just to be safe before i came outta my hiding place behind the fridge (which is in no way a good stop to hid in the future to squishy) at least he didnt fins me.

I walked around the house for a bit looking for some stuff to do ( and avoid Wufei) when two sets of arms grabbed and pulled me inside a room.

Quickly I spun around to see a set of cobalt blue and emerald green eyes (well eye for Trowa) staring at me. I removed the hand on my arm and mouth then attempted to remove Heero's from my braid but failed miserably.

Glaring at them i asked" What the hell id up with you guys and dragging me throught doors like i said to Quatre I DONT NEED A FUCKING HEART ATTACK BEFORE IN SIXTEEN!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and Heero well Heero just ignored me and strated to undo my braid.

"Wow what the fuck yuy what the hell are ya doing" I asked trying to pull my briad (or what was left of it) outta Heero's hands without much success.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY BRAID" i yell but was simply ignored by both pilots.

Heero continued to unravle my braid while ignoring my questions and demands. I heard a muffled clunk and asnap of a camera some where in the room then it clicked 'Those fuckers are taking my lockpicks'

My assumption was reenforced whe ni heard Heero's next words."Mission acomplished."

"Hey give me my lockpicks back" came my voice full of demand

"Not until you learn your lesson Duo" replied the heavyarms pilot. Then he and the damned perfect soilder walked outta the room waving a picture of me wit hmy hair unbound in his hand.

Blushing I quickly rebound my hair and stormed to my room to make plan for revenge.

************ Time jump: present time***********

So there ya have it thats what happened and how my lock picks got taken (stolen) from me. Well now all I have to do is either find my own way outta here or wait till one of the others find out i failed my mission. the last thing i need is for Wufei to tease me...Again.

It turns out that Trowa and Heero game that picture to Wufei for black mail.

Oh and incase your wondering Wufei's hair look absolutely fantastic and it turns out that Quatre and Trowa have been seeing each other for a month and a half. Well wish me luck cuz knowing mine (or lack of) im gonna need it.

**OWARI**


End file.
